The invention relates generally to a fluid dispensing device and more particularly, to a fluid dispensing device adapted to dispense predetermined and accurate quantities of fluids from one or more containers.
Several applications require fluid dispensing devices that can repeatedly dispense metered quantity of fluid from a container. In such applications, the fluid being dispensed by the device may be a chemical reagent, corrosive, toxic and/or a substantially expensive fluid and the like.
The conventional fluid dispensing devices typically include single inlet to dispense a fluid and do not allow a container filling feature. In certain conditions, as the container gets empty, the dispensing device needs to be dismounted from the container. The container is then refilled and then the fluid dispensing device needs to be re-mounted to continue with the dispensing operation. Also, purging is required to be done before re-starting the dispensing operation. Further, in cases where sterilization or autoclaving of the fluid dispensing device is needed, the device has to be dismounted from the container. The dismounted device is then required to be mounted on to the container having distilled water for rinsing and is again dismounted from the distilled water container.
Moreover, in some applications, dilution of a fluid/reagent is required. For example, concentrated acids may be required to be diluted with distilled water. Most of the conventional dispensing devices include single inlet and are not capable of handling more than one fluid at a time. Thus, after dispensing the concentrated acid from the acid container, water or diluting agent has to be separately dispensed using another fluid dispensing device.
Therefore, improved device and method for dispensing accurate volume of one or more fluids from a container is desirable.